


Take Off All Your Clothes

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humourous?, Skinny Dipping, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um… C-Clara? Why are you taking off all of your clothes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off All Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of nakedness haaaaa oh my gosh I can’t believe I’m gonna do this! AWKWARDNESS ENSUES!   
> Notes: this is harmless fun and written for a prompt on otpprompts on Tumblr! I saw this prompt and couldn’t help myself! :D (reference to a Drabble I’ve written before as well!)   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC! The orange pelican belongs to me!

_“Is there really a planet for every day of the week?”_ Clara asked, leaning over the balcony rail, staring over the crystal blue ocean that seemed to glisten in the light of the twin moons. She smiled, this was the calmest place she’d visited with the Doctor. No manic aliens trying to destroy the planet. No humongous lizards and stodgy sludgy lakes, just peace.

She rested her chin on her palm, her fingers tapping her chin as she sighed. The Doctor’s expression was passive as he stepped beside her, glancing sideways at his short companion who seemed rather content.

_“No, although in a past regeneration I visited the Planet Sunday with a… short term companion. Spotted an orange pelican just floating on the water, stunning really.”_

He caught her smiling, whether it was more at his hesitance to his **_“short term companion”_** or the fact that he’d seen an orange pelican, he wasn’t that bothered. However Clara shall never know what happened way back then. It certainly wasn’t important.

What was important was that strange longing look as she stared towards the rather picturesque ocean that stretched out for miles before their eyes. He was hoping for subtle whilst watching her, but in this regeneration he was rather more obvious and a little but clumsy.

_“Is there a reason you keep staring?”_

Not that she really minded. She found it rather endearing that this Doctor thought he was being subtle. She found it… sweet. Especially now that the Time Lord looked to be blushing.

_“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not staring at you.”_

She smiled. Always the man to divert and change the direction of conversation. She pushed away, slipping into the discarded flip flops before wandering back inside the room, leaving a rather bewildered Doctor on the small balcony.

She was still a mystery to him. She was so complicated. Like a puzzle that had a couple of pieces missing and he had to find them to complete it. He had little patience for puzzles of the proper kind. To boring and mild for his liking. He raised his hands awkwardly as he heard the steps creak as she made her way downstairs.

He should probably follow her. Hell of course he should. He had to find a way to speak to her. Courage had never been difficult to muster in his past regenerations, why had it become such a problem now?

***

Clara loved the feeling of the sand on her feet as she wandered across the beach from the hut looking building they were staying in. The sand was soft grains of white, it was a beautiful contrast of colour, with the ocean being a brilliant blue.

The soft breeze blew through her hair and caught her silk dressing gown, brining in the smell of salt off of the water. It was beautiful, the only sound was the waves washing in over the sand and in the distance a soft clunk that was carried through the breeze.

She turned her head, looking over her shoulder, seeing a familiar albeit awkward looking figure following far behind, coat billowing in the wind behind. She knew he’d follow her, but she’d only come out because the water had tempted her. She rarely had a chance to relax, she only wanted to dip her feet in.

She wondered if the water was warm here? Or whether it was cold? She could have simply asked the Doctor but he’d have probably said in a rather exasperated way,

_**“Go and see for yourself! You humans lack curiosity.”** _

She stopped at the edge of the water, the foamy edge almost reaching the toes of her flip flops. She glanced up towards the sky, so dark, littered with tiny stars and the large twin moons. These moments were what she lived for.

All these exciting beautiful places. She loved the running and the adrenaline, but she loved these calm and quiet moments too, where she could truly admire everything and see just why the Doctor never stayed in one place for to long.

_“Aren’t you cold?”_

She would have jumped if she hadn’t know he’d be there behind her. It was a little bit cool, but she’d experienced colder. She turned her head slightly, seeing him standing awkwardly behind her, hands stuffed in his pockets in the corner of her eye.

_“No I’m fine. You didn’t have to follow me.”_

She caught the brief smile, which quickly disappeared again. Her heart thudded in her chest, as she pulled her dressing gown closer to her body.

_“I was just… curious as to what you were doing.”_

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She turned to face him, seeing him glancing at her every now and then.

_“I think you need to work on subtly. You are incredibly obvious.”_

He looked away, casting his eyes up towards the sky much like she’d done only moments ago. He looked so lost sometimes and she wished she could help him. She stepped closer to him, the water creeping closer, sliding beneath her flip flops.

_“You should probably stop pointing it out.”_ he replied, the corners of his lips twitching again. He chanced a glance at his travelling companion and sighed.

_“I could do, but I have to be honest. I’m not that good with subtly either. Now are you coming in with me or what?”_ she asked with a small rather sly grin. His eyebrows raised slowly, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to create a sentence in his head. She bit her lip, shrugging off her dressing gown, kicking it back away from the water so it didn’t get wet.

She kicked off her flip flops and stood in a pair of denim shorts and a loose shirt. The butterflies in her stomach awoke as she watched him flounder in front of her.

He swallowed thickly, ringing his hands. He was embarrassed. He was old and bony. He wasn’t an attractive young man any more. Clara sensed his discomfort and reached out her hand. He thought about it for a moment before clasping his hand around hers.

_“It’s okay.”_ was all she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, before gently sliding it from his grasp. She smiled encouragingly and he turned from her.

He began to remove the many layers he wore; first the coat, then the hoodie, leaving his shirt on. He kicked off his boots and removed his trousers and socks. He swallowed. He didn’t like feeling so… exposed. It made him uncomfortable.

He turned his head just slightly and his breath caught.

_**Blimey…** _

_“Um… C-Clara? Why are you taking off all of your clothes?”_ he asked, turning fully to face her, his eyes wide. He tried so hard to avert his eyes but damn… she didn’t even try to cover herself up… and that sly smirk. She had planned this.

_“It’s called skinny dipping Doctor. I may as well have something to put in the secret scrap book.”_ she said, before slipping into the ocean, leaving him absolutely flabbergasted. His hands flailed at his sides and his hearts were hammering against his chest. Of course he’d seen women without their clothes on before and Jack of course -that man can’t keep his trousers on even if you superglued them to him- but this was different. This was Clara…

_“Right…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it haha! Please do leave your thoughts and feedback :)


End file.
